1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object processing device for performing processing for deforming a three-dimensional object disposed in a virtual three-dimensional space, a three-dimensional object processing method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer game or the like, an object such as a game character is disposed in a two-dimensional or three-dimensional virtual space, and the disposed object is moved or deformed in the virtual space, to thereby represent a situation in the virtual space. As a method of deforming an object in a virtual space in this manner, various types of technologies have been proposed. Specifically, for example, Takeo Igarashi, Tomer Moscovich, John F. Hughes, “As-Rigid-As-Possible Shape Manipulation” (ACM Transactions on Computer Graphics, Vol. 24, No. 3, ACM SIGGRAPH, 2005) discloses technology for deforming a two-dimensional object disposed in a two-dimensional plane.
In a case where a three-dimensional object disposed in a virtual three-dimensional space is deformed, if an internal structure of the three-dimensional object is not taken into consideration, it is difficult to deform the three-dimensional object into a natural shape. Therefore, in order to deform a three-dimensional object, there has been employed a method in which a skeleton model representing a structure of a skeleton, joints, and the like is generated in advance and the entire shape is changed based on the skeleton model, a method in which a physical simulation is executed in consideration of the inside of the object to determine a shape after deformation, or the like.
As described above, in a case where a three-dimensional object is deformed, not only a surface shape of the three-dimensional object, but also an internal structure thereof needs to be taken into consideration so as to execute deformation processing. Therefore, compared to a case where a two-dimensional object on a plane is deformed, there is a tendency for a task such as manually creating a skeleton model to be required or for an amount of arithmetic processing to increase.